Traditionally, apparel and accessories such as bags, shoes, and jackets have been constructed by stitching or affixing together different panels of textile materials. With heavy or repetitive use, the textile panels can rip or separate along the affixed seams which limit the lifespan of these structures. As well, this mode of construction is typically labor-intensive because the different panels of textile materials need to be cut and sewn together.